1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vertical Alignment (VA) LCDs are characterized by attributes including quick response time and high contrast, and thus have become a current trend of LCD. However, the alignment and the reflective rate of the liquid crystal are not the same when the viewing angle is different, and thus the transmission rate is low when the squint angle is large. The color displayed at the squint angle and the center view is different, especially in a wide viewing angle. In order to overcome the problem, one pixel is divided into a main-pixel area and a sub-pixel area. Each of the areas is divided to four domains, and thus each of the pixels includes eight domains. By applying different voltage to the main-pixel area and the sub-pixel area, the alignment of the liquid crystal in the two areas are different such that the low color shirt (LCS) effect is achieved.
With the technical evolution, most of the LCDs have 2D and 3D display functions. Regarding the 3D Film-type Patterned Retarder (FPR) technology, pixels arranged in two adjacent rows respectively corresponds to the left eye and the right eye, which generate the signals for left eye image and the right eye image. The left eye image and the right eye image are respectively received by the viewers' left eye and right eye, and then are integrated by viewers' brain to obtain the 3D display performance. The cross talk effect may occur due to the left eye image and the right eye image such that the viewer may observe an overlap image. In order to reduce the cross talk effect, a black matrix (BM) is adopted to reduce the cross talk effect. However, such solution may result in a low aperture rate and a low brightness in the 2D display mode.
By adopting the LCS design, the aperture rate issue and the cross talk issue may be resolved. That is, the main-pixel area and the sub-pixel area display normal 2D images when in the 2D display mode, and when in the 3D display ode, the main-pixel area displays a black image equivalent to the BM and the sub-pixel area displays normal 3D images so as to reduce the cross talk. However, as only the sub-pixel area displays the 3D image in the 3D display mode, the LCS effect cannot be achieved.